what_blogfandomcom-20200214-history
Where Are Zebede's Bees?
About @where-are-zebedes-bees was made on Friday, January 26th. A sideblog of @existentialcrisiscentral, it was made when one dehydrated nerd in a hospital bed had a sudden realization the Mod realized Zebede had no What Blogs associated with his character. Where-are-zebedes-bees is the only active Zebede Tongva-oriented What Blog. Quirk Zebede talks with '''a vvary but polite tone, tending to bee as polite as possible under most circumstances, vvith a tendency to make puns. '''As is obvious from the bolded text, he replaces W with VV (as it correlates to his sign) and uses any given opportunity to make bee puns, an allusion to his listed trait "Aspiring Beekeeper." Zebede's canonical typing quirk has been disregarded. Personali-bee Traits Acting tentatively or generally not interacting at all unless tagged in a post or referenced directly, Zebede is often far more focused on keeping up with his bee's antics than worrying about his friend's. However, he has taken place in the Pissblood Rebellion (if only agreeing with the movement once and not interacting otherwise) and the SUDDEN TRICKSTER EVENT NOBODY'S QUITE SURE ABOUT. He is also a member of Daraya's rebellion, quite literally jumping on a bandwagon and hurtling through the streets of Alternia. Outside of the major events, he will occasionally intervene with a few words of support or an attempt to settle people down, although neither of these usually work. The bees are then let loose to spread gossip. Association with the Trickster Event Zebede & co. (aka Bees) began working on a cure for Trickster Mode. He armed Daraya, Ardata, Marvus, Stelsa, Mallek, and Tagora before being attacked by a Trickster Amisia and going into Trickster Mode himself. The Bees were unaffected by this entire series of events, as per usual, but played a role in trying to stop the Tricksters from taking over entirely. Relationships He has only briefly filled any quadrants in-character (with Vikare in the flushed quadrant prior to Zebede's Friendsim release), and gets along with most trolls very well. Zebede cares about his friends, and doesn't want them to fight (although his bees tend to disagree). As previously stated, he has affiliated himself with both Daraya's rebellion and the Pissblood Rebellion. Generally speaking, he is neutral, only taking sides when it seems necessary. Out of character, the Mod is Moirails with @capripian-light-of-my-derse. The Bee Squad In the repercussions of Stelsa's release, Antisemitic Hiveswap/Homestuck fans began to pop up in the tag, asking for things like a Neo-Nazi troll to appear to kill her character off, or making parodies of offensive caricatures to look like fantrolls. Because the Mod is ethnically Jewish and McPissedTM, a group of people outside of the rebellion and the conflicts within it was formed; the Bee Squad. The sole purpose of this movement is to go around and punch Nazis through Tumblr. Post-Friendsim The Friendsim that featured Zebede alongside Tagora caused a rapid shift in opinion on the character. Zebede was revealed to be socially stunted and isolated, and has written Real-Person Fanfiction about Cirava Hermod. Due to the Mod's discomfort with the canon character, most of his real personality, as well as his quirk, have been disregarded. Therefore, it is safe to say that whatever roleplaying takes place that involves Zebede specifically can be classified as an AU in which he's not an absolute creep. Category:What Blogs Category:Zebede Tongva blogs